This invention relates generally to code management systems, and more particularly to managing a software application across programming languages, such as for generating equivalent image filters in multiple programming languages.
The modern computer ecosystem comprises a wide array of computing device types and a wide array of programming languages. This ecosystem presents a challenge for engineers seeking to implement a write-once, use-many application that is portable across devices. Engineers who provide applications across the internet want to provide functionality to users in many devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet, a desktop computer, etc. However, the programming language and tools available for each of these applications vary and present challenges for implementing identical functionality reliably across the various devices. In particular, a photo sharing service should provide users of an image filtering application with the guarantee that various devices use identical image filtering computations. However, programming these various devices using different languages and tools is cumbersome. Even in a single device, there may be several pathways for executing logic, such as a general and a specialized processor, each of which is programmed with a unique syntax or language.